Not Only Friends
by DarkestAngellic
Summary: Her only goal was to become his friend, a true friend. And instead Tifa developed into something more.


**_Disclaimer:_****_I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix._**

* * *

It came to her one day while she washing the dishes and thinking of her friends. Tifa just suddenly realised that although they all considered him a friend they barely knew anything about Vincent Valentine. Of course they knew of Lucrecia, Hojo, Nibelheim; they knew of Vincent's _past_. But they didn't know about his present – his likes, dislikes, favourite colour, food, and season. How could they not _know_ such things about a friend? Naturally it bugged her and standing in the kitchen of Seventh Heaven scrubbing plates clean, Tifa Lockheart swore then and there that she would get to know the man that was Vincent Valentine. She would damn well succeed, too, she would make sure of it.

* * *

Over a period of months she managed to crack through some of Vincent's many walls. She learned that his favourite colour was actually green – the green of the Lifestream and the green of fresh shoots rising up from a harsh winter's snow. She learned that his pollen allergy flared up with a vengeance in spring (which explained his vanishing acts) and she was stunned to find out that he avoided seafood. _Vincent_ wasn't allergic to seafood – _Galian Beast _was and his ties to his resident demons were so strong that Vincent got sick in Galian's place if he ate seafood of any kind. So Tifa made sure to cook a separate dish for Vincent any time he stayed at Seventh Heaven and the family dinner included seafood.

Around the year mark after Tifa's realisation in the kitchen it was more common to find Vincent at Seventh Heaven, helping out at the bar or sitting with Marlene and Denzel while they completed their homework; and if he wasn't there nine times out of ten Tifa knew where to find him. When questions started popping up Tifa swore left, right and centre that they were just friends. Vincent was busy helping the WRO, she was busy running Seventh Heaven and looking after Marlene and Denzel, they both valued the peace friendship could bring to a hectic lifestyle, nothing more. The questions stopped, but the suspicions stayed, especially when their group of friends found out that Marlene and Denzel _played _with Galian Beast. Fetch, Frisbee, getting piggy-back rides whenever Vincent let the demon out . . . '_No_' they said, that was not the behaviour of people who were '_just friends_'. Even more startling was Cloud's outburst when the questions were eventually given to him. So what if they were more than friends? Did they not deserve to be happy? And so everyone learned, several years too late, that Cloud loved Tifa but was _in love_ with Aerith. It certainly explained his inability to move on and forgive himself for her death, and cleared up why he was so willing to welcome Vincent to Seventh Heaven.

Then came the night a bar fight broke out. Marlene and Denzel were herded into the kitchen and as Cloud, Tifa and Vincent moved to stop the brawl a gunshot rang out. Silence fell and everyone stared when the leather-clad gunslinger collapsed without so much as a grunt, crumpling like a puppet with its strings severed by its master. Tifa was the first to move, not knowing the shrill scream came from her own throat as she frantically searched for the wound. Chest. On the left side of his chest. Oh Gods, Vincent couldn't be dead! He _couldn't_ be! She was crying as she pressed against his chest, trying to stop the bleeding, yelling for someone to call for help or get a cure materia.

When ruby light burst from his body Cloud was quick to yank Tifa aside, just as Chaos made his appearance. He was not happy. The deadliest of Vincent's demons took the time to make sure the residents of Seventh Heaven were unharmed before grabbing the two who had been fighting. Chaos tossed them through the nearest convenient window before following them out, seemingly to teach them a lesson. He returned ten minutes later and a single glare had the bar emptying. One removed bullet later he handed control back to Vincent and the gunner spent the next half hour assuring Tifa that he was very much alive and well, holding her in his arms and rocking the distraught barmaid back and forth while she sobbed into his shoulder.

Why had Chaos emerged? Because Vincent's family had been threatened and the demon protected his host and those he held dear. Always.

* * *

It was in late November when Vincent kissed Tifa. Snow was falling in a blizzard outside and she was suffering from the flu. Even with a red nose, messy hair, and deathly pale skin, shivering and sweaty and tired she was still beautiful. She was shocked at first, then worried he would fall ill. Thanks to the experiments all those years ago the virus could gain no hold over his body and so Vincent made sure to kiss her daily, each time he brought Tifa a bowl of soup, fresh blankets or a hot water bottle.

By the time March rolled around Vincent and Tifa had been on countless dates and were now labelled a couple.

In May Marlene wanted to know when she and Denzel would have a baby brother or sister to look after and love and play with.

Tifa announced her pregnancy in December to much spluttering from Cid and Barret, a cheer from Yuffie and the kids, a quiet congratulations from Nanaki and Reeve and a kiss on the cheek from Cloud.

That day in her kitchen Tifa Lockheart – soon to be Valentine – had only thought to be Vincent's friend. Now, seeing him smile a little more freely and have his arms hold her in a safe embrace against the nightmares each night . . . She's happy they are a couple, soon to be man and wife with a young son on the way. Yes, she is happy.


End file.
